Never Say Goodbye
by pppeppermint
Summary: Mereka tak perlu mengatakan kata selamat tinggal. Karena kata itu tidak pernah ada dalam hubungan mereka. pre-slash. don't like don't read.


**A/N : Oke, ini sebenarnya request dari Ren berdasarkan lagu dengan judul yang sama dari Bon Jovi yang sangat terlambat kubuat. Seharusnya menjadi hadiah natal, tapi natal pun terlewat tanpa ada inspirasi yang menghampiri saya. Lalu ulangtahun Ren juga berakhir tanpa hadiah. Jadi... saya siap diapakan saja oleh yang bersangkutan. *pasang badan* #eh. Eniwei, selamat menikmati. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>**:** Shounen-ai (I've told you), OOC-ness, alur cepat

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer**: kalo saya yang punya, maka dapat dipastikan kalau semua yang berada di fandom ini harus memberikan upeti pada saya #plak. Beruntunglah mas Masashi Kishimoto orang baik yang membiarkan kita para fans menulis begini. (atau mungkin beliau tidak tahu, =))

* * *

><p>Semua bermula di hari itu.<p>

Hari dimana bocah pirang itu harus bersembunyi dari kejaran pamannya yang marah setelah menemukan dua bungkus ramen _limited edition _yang disimpannya dalam lemari dapur bagian atas lenyap tak berbekas. Iruka paling tahu betapa maniaknya sang bocah pirang dengan ramen. Maka, ketika ramen yang dibelinya dua hari yang lalu itu hilang, dia selalu tahu pelakunya pasti sang bocah. Meski mungkin dia tak akan pernah tahu dan mengerti dari mana bocah itu mengetahui tempat persembunyian ramen itu. Rak gantung yang ada di dapur, bagian atas—tersembunyi. Sempurna mungkin, tapi tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan insting alam pendeteksi ramen sang bocah itu.

…

Dia tidak punya ikatan batin atau apapun dengan ramen maupun seorang titisan dewa ramen dan sebagainya. Tidak. Tapi karena bocah itu sempat melihat Iruka pulang dengan plastik belanjaan sembari mengamati sekitar rumah dengan pandangan waspada.

Karena tingkah itu, rasa penasaran akhirnya membawa sang bocah ke dapur—mengikuti sosok sang paman menuju dapur. Di sana dia menangkap siluet dua bungkus Ramen. _Cheese curry Ramen—limited edition. _Susah didapatkan dan harganya yang sangat mahal untuk ukuran bocah sepertinya yang punya uang jajan yang hanya cukup untuk semangkuk ramen. Dengan kenyataan bahwa bocah itu tidak mungkin menggunakan uang jajannya untuk ramen setiap hari, maka, mendapatkan _cup ramen Limited Edition_ seperti itu sama saja dengan mencicipi surga.

Dengan kenyataan seperti itu—maka, dimulailah strategi untuk mendapatkan ramen tersebut. Dia menyebutnya sebagai "_Operasi penyelamatan Cup Ramen Limited Edition_."

Intinya, bocah itu berusaha, berhasil, dan akhirnya ketahuan. Lalu operasi satu beralih ke operasi penyelamatan yang lain. Yaitu "Operasi penyelamatan diri dari amukan Paman Iruka!". Dengan berbekal insting kuat untuk menyelamatkan diri, bocah itu kabur, lari sejauh-jauhnya dari sosok sang paman yang sepertinya tidak akan habis amarahnya untuk seharian ini. Kedua kakinya berkejaran, membawa si bocah pirang ke tepi danau yang baisanya sepi.

Namun, kali ini dia bertemu seseorang. Iris biru langit bertatapan dengan iris hitam kelam. Bocah pirang itu terdiam, menatap sosok itu masih dari trotoar, sementara bocah berambut _raven_ itu berjongkok di tepi danau. Tak ada suara dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Baru kemudian saat ada suara yang berteriak memanggil namanya lah yang membuat si bocah mengerjapkan matanya. Berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan sosok pamannya dari kejauhan. Dia memekik tertahan. Diambilnya nafas panjang, lalu dia berlari lagi. Meninggalkan sosok pemuda misterius dengan iris hitam itu.

Hari itu berakhir dengan ditemukannya si bocah pirang di rumah pamannya yang lain. Tatapan ala anak anjing kehilangan induknya bekerja saat Iruka mulai memarahinya. Pada akhirnya, Iruka hanya mendesah lemah dan berkata, "Mungkin memang tak seharusnya aku menyembunyikan itu darimu,: kemudian dijawab dengan cengiran polos si bocah pirang.

Malam itu, si bocah bermimpi. Dia bertemu dengan bocah berambut _raven_ serta iris hitam kelamnya. Menatapnya tanpa suara dan dia merasa hangat.

Paginya, Naruto lupa sama sekali mimpi maupun pertemuannya pertamanya dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Saat umur Naruto memasuki tahun kedua belasnya, pamannya membawanya ke kota. Membuatnya memasuki Sekolah Menengah Pertamanya di kota tersebut—Kota Konoha. Orang-orang pertama yang dikenalnya adalah si bocah pemalas, Shikamaru. Kiba yang selalu membawa anjingnya, Akamaru. Shino, si maniak serangga yang berkacamata hitam dan Chouji, bocah yang mulutnya tak pernah absen mengunyah. Terakhir, dia berkenalan dengan bocah yang rambutnya mirip pantat ayam, Sasuke Uchiha. Bocah yang popular di kalangan anak perempuan karena kulit putih serta wajah tampannya dan juga sikap dinginnya. Kepopulerannya sukses membuat Naruto patah hati saat itu juga. Karena, Sakura, gadis cantik berambut merah jambu yang ditaksir oleh Naruto pada pandangan pertama, mendeklarasikan cintanya pada si bocah pantat ayam (yang tentu langsung ditolak Sasuke). Hari itu, ada dua hati yang patah sekaligus.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang ditegurnya begitu dia memasuki gerbang sekolah itu. Naruto yang buta arah menanyakan jalan ke ruang guru. Sasuke, yang kebetulan berada di sana, memberitahukan Naruto jalannya.

Seperti itu, namun Naruto sudah lupa hal itu—atau mungkin tak peduli.

.

.

.

Mereka selalu bersama. Enam pemuda yang pada akhirnya bukanlah orang yang sama. Namun, dari mereka berlima, Sasukelah teman Naruto yang paling dekat. Meski mereka selalu bertengkar, pada akhirnya, persahabatan mereka terlalu berharga dikorbankan untuk hal-hal sepele yang membuat mereka beradu mulut bahkan kadang sampai saling memukul. Kadang orang lain yang melihat mereka tak habis pikir, Sasuke sang Idola sekolah yang selalu terlihat tanpa ekspresi bisa beradu mulut hingga berkelahi dengan bocah pirang biasa yang terkesan bodoh, meski terkenal ramah pada setiap orang yang dikenalnya.

Menurut teori, dua kubu magnet yang berlawanan akan saling tarik menarik. Mungkin seperti itulah hubungan keduanya. Pada akhirnya, bagaimanapun berbedanya mereka—mereka adalah dua sahabat yang tak terpisahkan, meski persahabatan mereka dibumbui pertengkaran.

Biasanya, selalu Naruto yang datang ke rumah Sasuke setelah pertengkaran mereka. Masuk ke kamar dengan seenaknya dan berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Naruto tak perlu kata, dan Sasuke tak perlu berkata, hanya mendesah kalah dan beranjak dari tempat duduk dimana dia tadinya "berusaha" membaca, kemudian duduk di samping pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Seperti kali ini, setelah mereka bertengkar hebat yang berakibat sobeknya pelipis kanan Naruto dan juga sudut kiri bibir Sasuke. Bocah pirang itu berbaring di atas tempat tidur itu, dengan Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Seharusnya kau lebih sopan padanya, Sasuke,"

Desahan putus asa. "…"

"Gadis selalu punya hati yang lebih rapuh dibanding laki-laki, lagipula, dia melakukan itu untukmu, setidaknya hargailah,"

"…" satu hembusan lagi.

"Kau harus tahu kau beruntung disukai olehnya, banyak pemuda yang ditolak olehnya,"

Memori tadi siang terputar. Sosok gadis pujaan hatinya mendekati Sasuke, membawakan sebungkus _cookies_ hasil praktek memasak tadi. Naruto bersiul menggoda, iris birunya menatap takjub pada kue-kue itu. Berceloteh memuji gadis si pembuat kue dan meminta izin untuk mencicipi. Namun si gadis merenggut, berkata kue itu untuk Sasuke. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menyarankan pada Sakura—si gadis pembuat kue—untuk memberikan kue itu pada Naruto saja, dia tak begitu suka manis—katanya. Sakura merenggut, bibir bawahnya digigit dan wajahnya sedih. Semua itu tertangkap iris biru Naruto, yang lalu meraih satu buah dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke untuk setidaknya dicoba. Sasuke hanya melirik sebentar dan tetap pada pendiriannya, "Buatmu saja," katanya. Dan wajah kecewa Sakura membuat Naruto meraih kerah baju Sasuuke, memasukkan paksa kue itu di mulutnya, Sasuke melawan, kesal dengan tindakan itu dan sedikit rasa tak suka pada sikap Naruto yang terlalu membela Sakura. Lalu seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi, mereka berkelahi—berakhir dengan peleraian yang dilakukan oleh Gai-sensei, guru olahraga mereka.

"Sayang aku jadi tak sempat mencicipi kue itu," gerutunya. Kue itu terjatuh, hancur terinjak. Naruto sempat meminta maaf pada Sakura, gadis itu marah padanya, namun pada akhirnya berterima kasih dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Wajah memerah itu ditangkap oleh iris hitam kelam Sasuke.

Pluk!

Sebuah bungkusan orange cerah ditujukan padanya. Iris biru itu berkedip, menatap bingung sahabatnya lalu diraihnya bungkusan itu. Dibuka dan tangannya mengeluarkan benda hangat itu dari bungkusannya. Sebuah _cookie _berbentuk rubah, berwarna coklat dengan choco chips dan tampak lezat.

"Untukku?"

"Bukan, itu untuk Kyubi,"

Naruto mengernyit. Mengingat-ingat apakah kucing peliharaannya itu suka dengan kue kering coklat begini.

"… Sasuke, kurasa Paman Iruka tidak akan setuju jika Kyubi kuberikan kue kering coklat begini,"

Tepukan di kepala.

Sasuke jelas frustasi menghadapi sahabatnya yang satu ini. Polos atau kelewat bodoh, hanya _Kami-sama _yang tahu. "Itu untukmu, Dobe," ucapnya, diikuti dengan hembusan nafas frustasinya.

"HEH? Seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi!" Dan, satu demi satu kue kering itu dikunyahnya. Bibir pemuda _raven_ itu membentuk senyuman kecil.

Setelah ini, mungkin Sasuke harus berterima kasih pada gadis pemalu itu. Gadis Hyuga yang membantunya belajar membuat kue-kue kering itu.

.

.

.

Masa itu sebentar lagi usai.

Masa dimana dulu mereka dengan santainya bolos sekolah kala Sasuke bertengkar dengan ayahnya. Dia dan Naruto tak pernah menyimpan rahasia. Maka, mereka berdua akan pergi menenangkan diri di taman yang ada di bukit pinggiran kota, tempat di mana mereka bisa memandangi kota dari kejauhan. Sepanjang saat itu, mereka hanya diam berbaring menatap langit. Hingga sore menjelang, kesunyian yang ada hanya akan dipecahkan oleh tepukan lembut Naruto di pundak Sasuke. Sebagai bentuk dukungan tanpa kata untuk masalahnya. Besok harinya, senyum kecil di bibir Sasuke cukup menjadi bukti bahwa masalahnya kini telah selesai.

Juga masa di mana mereka berlima menemukan Sasuke di belakang Rumah Sakit. Menggeram frustasi dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya setelah memastikan Itachi—kakaknya—aman bersama sang Ibu. Lalu keenam orang sahabat itu beranjak dari rumah sakit, menuju tempat di mana orang-orang yang memberikan luka-luka itu pada Itachi berkumpul.

Hari itu, mereka pulang dengan senyuman di wajah, beberapa bekas luka dan tentu saja ceramah panjang lebar dari orang tua masing-masing sudah menunggu. Tapi mereka tertawa—puas. Orang-orang itu berakhir dengan keadaan yang lebih buruk dari Itachi. Saat itu Sasuke bersyukur, dia memiliki sahabat seperti mereka, meski kalimat secengeng itu tak pernah terlontar darinya langsung.

Kemudian malam itu _Prom Night_ berlangsung. Pesta kelulusan sekaligus untuk enam sahabat itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke bertengkar—lagi.

Hanya karena keduanya tak saling memahami. Naruto tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke tidak mau mengajaknya berbicara semenjak dia mengatakan soal melanjutkan studinya di Kota Suna. Universitas dengan jurusan music terbaik ada di kota itu. Maka, pemuda pirang itu memutuskan untuk ke sana. Meniti mimpinya untuk menjadi gitaris hebat. Untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia layak dicintai—dikenal dunia.

Sasuke yang seharusnya paling tahu soal itu—soal keinginannya itu. Setelah sekian lama terlupakan di desanya sendiri karena peristiwa kecelakaan orang tuanya yang mengakibatkan keduanya meninggal sedangkan dirinya selamat. Desa itu percaya pada hal-hal yang mistis. Setelah peristiwa kecelakaan itu, beberapa bencana datang padanya—atau tepatnya, di sekitarnya, terjadi pada orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Termasuk meninggalnya Kakek Jiraiya, kakek dari ayahnya setelah setahun merawatnya yang menjadi yatim piatu, juga terjatuhnya Iruka saat memperbaiki atap rumah tidak lama setelah pemuda itu tinggal bersamanya. Semua peristiwa itu membuat seluruh desa percaya bahwa dia pembawa petaka bagi orang di sekitarnya dan harus dihindari. Dengan masa kecil tanpa teman sebaya serta orang dewasa yang selalu memandangnya benci, wajar baginya ketika dia akhirnya tumbuh menjadi sosok yang haus akan perhatian.

Seharusnya Sasuke paling tahu hal itu dengan kedekatan yang mereka miliki.

Namun, kenapa pada akhirnya pemuda itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya sejak saat itu membuat Naruto tidak sabar lagi. Dia tak suka keheningan di antara mereka, dan dia jelas tak mau semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Semenjak jadwal keberangkatannya ke Suna tinggal menghitung jam saja.

Maka, dia merasa harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Sekarang atau persahabatan mereka selama enam tahun itu jadi tak berarti apapun. Pemuda itu mencari Sasuke, menarik lengannya dan membawanya ke teras. Dia setidaknya bersyukur, _Prom Night_ kali ini diadakan di aula besar rumah pemilik sekolah mereka.

Lalu iris biru itu menatap kesal.

"Katakan apa masalahmu?" ucapnya, menahan kesal.

Iris hitam menatap datar, "tidak ada,"

Selentingan nada frustasi dari Naruto dan dia melepaskan pegangan eratnya dari pemuda itu. "Aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang membuatmu marah jika kau diam saja, Sasuke! _Damn it_!" ucapnya—nada frustasi terdengar di sana.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya. Memperhatikan kerlip lampu malam kota Konoha. "Aku… tidak marah padamu… aku marah pada diriku," gumamnya.

Naruto mendengar, indera pendengarnya terlalu kuat untuk mendengar semua ucapan Sasuke, yang terkecil sekalipun—bisikan sekalipun.

Lalu musik dimulai lagi. Band di dalam sana membawakan lagu kesukaan mereka berdua. Mereka berpandangan, pada akhirnya Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan Sasuke meraihnya, cengiran terlihat di wajah si pirang dan senyuman kecil terlihat di wajah si pemuda _raven_.

Malam itu mereka berdansa. Tidak menghiraukan keadaan sekitar. Empat pasang mata yang melihat mereka hanya tersenyum, lalu sebisa mungkin sosok-sosok itu membuat orang lain tidak mendekati tempat kedua orang itu.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di sana. Di ruangan penuh asap rokok dan bau minuman keras. Pemuda itu sendiri meminum sedikit, namun cukup tahu kapan harus berhenti sementara dia tak pernah merokok. Dia tahu betul orang yang tak akan suka jika dirinya merokok.

Hari itu adalah hari spesial.

Hari dimana konser bandnya yang pertama dan berakhir sukses. Saat itu, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain merayakannya kan?

Yang lain terlihat menikmati. Menyatu dengan irama musik yang semakin memanas seiring dengan semakin larutnya malam itu. Seseorang mengajaknya berdansa, namun dia hanya memberikan senyuman maaf.

Karena satu-satunya yang ingin dia peluk saat ini adalah orang yang tak ada di tempat itu.

Tak seharusnya di sini—mungkin.

Memori malam terakhir itu terputar. Juga memori yang mereka lalui selama enam tahun kebersamaan itu. Pikirannya melayang, membawanya pada sosok yang sudah tiga tahun ditinggalkannya. Dia masih di Suna, setelah menyelesaikan studinya, Naruto memulai karirnya tepat setelah hari kelulusannya. Ambisinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengikuti keinginan cengengnya yang ingin pulang.

Meski tentu saja, Dia rindu rumah.

Dia rindu Konoha.

Dia rindu teman-temannya.

Dia rindu Paman Iruka.

Dia rindu… Sasuke.

Sedikit lagi—hanya tinggal sedikit lagi.

Ketika dia besar, ketika dia meraih semuanya. Ketika dia merasa pantas untuk pulang dan ketika dia bisa membuktikan semuanya. Sedikit lagi. Ya, tentu saja.

Semoga saja—ketika saat seperti itu datang, semoga semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan mimpinya.

Memori kemudian kembali berputar.

Kembali pada malam itu.

Malam di mana dia memeluk erat sosok itu. Membisikkan di telinganya, dan mengecup lembut bibir itu. "Aku akan pergi…" dia ingin tinggal, namun ada hal yang ingin dikejarnya. "Kelak, aku akan kembali," malam itu dingin, namun dekapan itu hangat, "jika saat itu kau masih sendiri, maka—"

Dia tak mengucap selamat tinggal. Begitupun Sasuke. Mereka tahu—sangat tahu, kata itu tak diperlukan dalam hubungan mereka. Tak pernah ada kata selamat tinggal dalam kamus hidup mereka.

"—ikutlah denganku. Akan kubahagiakan kau,"

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN (lagi) :**

**Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk Vinacchi, selalu dengan sabar menghadapi saya si penulis gagal ini. orz. Editan darinya mempercantik, maka saya merasa lebih percaya diri kalo sudah diedit olehnya. Haha, eniwei, saya rindu dia. Kapan-kapan saya berharap dia bisa datang ke Makassar, haha. **

**Buat yang punya request, Ren... ampun deh. Maaf ya, telatnya minta ampun, situ nagih saya langsung kejang-kejang. Ini mungkin jauh dari harapan. Secara saya buta bikin songfic, maafkan... orz. *sungkem* Semoga situ gak kecewa-kecewa amat ya. *pundung***

**Eniwei, buat semuanya, makasih sudah mau baca. Akhir kata, mind to review?**


End file.
